


As You Held On To Me

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still sees her as the girl he met when he was in high school. The way she smiles, even now, the way she laughs, the way she cares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Held On To Me

John still sees her as the girl he met when he was in high school. The way she smiles, even now, the way she laughs, the way she cares. It’s like the years haven’t touched her, like the illness hasn’t gotten to her. She’s been by his side for as long as he can remember, or as long as he lets himself remember, because a life without her is not worth remembering.

He watches over her as she sleeps, watches her chest rise up and down, too slowly. He watches her stir slowly and he reaches for her hand. And maybe she’s smaller than he remembers, but the place she has in his life just seems to grow every day and he doesn’t know…

He doesn’t know how he will carry on without her.

He hangs on to her hand with both of his and he doesn’t notice when she wakes up, his vision blurred by the tears that won’t fall down.

_John, you should wake Stiles up._

He shakes his head and slides out of his chair, moving closer to her. The word ‘no’ passing his lips over and over again like a prayer. She smiles at him and reaches her hand to his cheek, softly caressing it.

_Please._

But he doesn’t need to get up. Stiles is at their door, half asleep, as if he knew before him. Stiles climbs in bed with them, kisses his mom on the cheek and lays his head on her shoulder.

_My two angels. You take care of each other._

His son nods in a silence that is unlike him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_You promise Stiles?_

_Yes._

Stiles’ voice is choked up and he’s trying so hard to be brave. John wraps his arms around both of them and they stay like this thorough the night, with Stiles’ whispers of _I love you_ punctuating the silence, until she quietly surrenders as the sun begins to rise.

 


End file.
